Love Me Not
by Near to Mello
Summary: Robin is hitting on a certain gothic girl. But he's being peverted. Is it love or is it lust? Rob&Rae I fear that raiting might change in later chapters!
1. Stinging Flowers

**Stinging Flowers**

"We got an emergency downtown guys…" Cyborg said checking the computer in the living room.

"Aww! But you said we were going to play monkeys konfu 6!" Beast Boy complained.

"It'll have to wait Beast Boy 'cause it's bank robbery…" Robin said a little annoyed. "…Mumbo to be exact"

"Fine!" BB yelled crossing his arms like a five-year-old. Star giggled and Raven rolled her eyes.

The Titans headed downtown…

* * *

In the bank. 

"Thank you for being such a great audience!" Mumbo said putting all the money into his hat like he always did.

"Titans go!"

Mumbo turned around and saw the Titans blocking the exit.

Beast Boy was the first to attack. He turned into a tiger and attacked Mumbo but Mumbo stepped aside and Beast Boy instead hit a wall. (**A/N: **he was running toward Mumbo really fast so imagine hitting yourself on a wall going that fast….) Beats Boy was knocked down unconscious.

"Silly little fellow aren't we?" Mumbo said smiling at Beast Boy who was still a tiger.

Cyborg and Star were next. Star tried to hit Mumbo with a bunch of her starbolts but only one hit Mumbo not really affecting him. Cyborg pointed his laser cannon at him and hit Mumbo smashing him to the wall.

"I got tricks too you know!" Mumbo yelled straitening up. He took his hat and said, "MUMBO JUMBO!"

At that moment a bunch of pigeons came out of Mumbo's hat and encircled Star and Cyborg. Few moments later the pigeons were gone along with Star and Cy.

Raven is the next to try. (YAY!)

"Azerath. Metrion. Zinthos." Raven yelled. She picked up a bench and threw it at Mumbo.

Mumbo was very careful and got out of the way. "Tut, tut, tut. Do you wish to end up in my hat again?" He said.

Raven suddenly remembered what happened the last time the Titans fought Mumbo. She was having a flashback that she didn't notice that Mumbo was about to trap her in a box. (**A/N:** You know those boxes that magicians use to do a trick where they cut their assistant in half? Well that's the box Raven's in right now and yes a saw is about to cut her in half.) Raven suddenly realized she was trapped and couldn't get out.

"Azerath. Metrion. Zin-" Raven was about to say those three little words when Mumbo made her mouth disappear. "Mmm… MMMM!" Raven tried to say something but couldn't.

Robin ran toward Mumbo and tried to hit him with hisbo-staff. He knocked Mumbo's hat right off of his head and it landed a few feet away from Mumbo.

"-Gasp-" Mumbo ran toward his hat and put it back on his head. "I got a little present for you too Robin! MUMBO JUMBO!"

A bunch of roses appeared and flew toward Robin but all of them missed, all of tem except one. One of the roses passed so close to Robin's right arm that it cut him.

"OW!" Robin yelled putting his left hand over where the rose had cut him.

"Careful Robin, they sting!" Mumbo said laughing.

Suddenly his hat flew into the air above his head and it flew over to where Raven was. But Raven was not trapped in the box nor was her mouth missing. She caught the hat with her hand and smirked.

Mumbo noticed that his hat was missing and turned over to the smirking Raven. He gave a nervous giggle and ran away but Cy and Star were blocking the exit. He turned around but Beast Boy was standing in front of him in gorilla form.

"I'd like to go to jail now…" Mumbo said.

Raven walked over to Robin to see what was the damage with his arm.

"You okay?" said Raven sitting next to Robin.

"Yeah…" Robin said slowly. He looked up at Raven and stared at her. "You're so pretty…" He said in almost a whisper with a stupid smile on his face.

"Excuse me."

"Nothing." Robin shook his head and stood up.

"You sure you're okay?" Raven said also standing up.

"Yeah… Sure…"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked! Oh and please REVIEW! -


	2. WTF!

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that I didn't update in a long time it's just that I got stuck. To tell you guys the truth I didn't know what to write since my readers were… into this story I asked myself what I could do to keep it interesting for you guys… Oh and I also tried to write as much as could! ENJOY!

**WARNING! **In this chapter there might be a few bad words so… um… Whatev… READ!

* * *

**What the _fuck_?**

Raven went to her room, just sat on her bed and started reading. She had told the other titans to leave her alone for a while cause she wanted to read. **_Almost _**everyone listened, they know better than to make Raven angry. Star had gone to the mall; Cy and BB were at a video game store looking for this game they wanted. But Robin was listening to his stereo with the volume all the way up in _max_. Raven tried to focus on her reading but she couldn't take the loud and annoying music that Robin was listening to.

Raven calmed herself and once again tried to ignore the loud music. Suddenly it had gone down. _What the hell is going on?_ Raven thought. _Well at least Robin turned off his stereo…_Raven spoke (thought) too soon. The music went louder than before playing _Only One_. Who knows how Robin would have liked that kind of music or that it was possible for the volume to get louder but Raven didn't care. She slammed her book closed and threw it toward her door.

"MY GOD!" Raven yelled on top of her lungs. "ROBIN CAN YOU TURN OFF THAT FREAKING STEREO?"

There was no reply nor did the music go down.

"Bloody bastard!" Raven yelled.

She walked out her room and the music was even louder. Raven had to cover her ears. She mumbled something that was too quiet to catch but what could be heard in all this music? Raven ran toward Robin's room but he wasn't there.

"Shit." Raven said. "Where the hell could he be?" With the music echoing all over the tower it was difficult to tell where it was.

Raven looked around obviously annoyed.

The song had ended and Raven finally knew where it was coming from. She ran toward the elevator and quickly pressed a button to go up. When she reached the living room she quickly stepped out the elevator and her eyes started searching for Robin.

"Robin?" She yelled.

Suddenly she was knocked on the ground facing down. Raven felt that someone was pinning her. She tried to turn around but all she could see was a green glove.

"Robin?" She said again.

"Hi!" He said in a squeaky voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Dunno…"

"Then can you let me up?"

"No."

"No?" Robin turned Raven to face him. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"If I let you go then I won't be able to have any fun!"

"Fun?_ FUN? _You call pinning me to the ground 'fun'?"

"No. Do you want to know what I call fun?"

Raven froze. _What has gotten into Wonder Boy this time? _She thought.

"So?" Robin said anxiously, "Do you want to know or not?"

Raven just stared at his mask.

"Please Raven! Say 'yes' or 'sure'!"

"No!" Raven yelled.

"What?" Robin's voice had gone from squeaky to serious.

"NO! Now get off me!"

Robin frowned. "Raven. Just say 'yes' cause you don't want to see me mad right now!"

"Oh no!" Raven said sarcastically. "I'm _SO_ scared!"

Robin got off Raven. Raven stood up and started at Robin confused. He never gives up this easily! Raven hated to be right! Robin was now pinning her to a wall.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Raven yelled a little scared.

Robin smirked. "You."

Raven shivered a little and Robin giggled.

"What?" She yelled.

"You're sacred of what I'll do to you!"

"No I'm not! I mean… You will not do anything to me!"

"Really?"

Raven shivered once more. "Azarath… M-metrion… Zin-zin…" Raven couldn't say those three little words why?

Robin laughed at her. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're so sexy when you're helpless?"

"R-Robin…" Raven was really scared now. What had happened to the 'I like Star not Raven' Robin and the 'I respect you' Robin?

Robin ran his gloved covered fingers through Raven's violet hair. Raven closed her eyes tightly.

"I'll show you what fun is for me Raven…" Robin whispered in her ear.

Raven opened her eyes and there, like two centimeters away from her face was an evil-smirking Robin.

"Ro-" Raven was cut off by Robin. His lips had met hers cutting her air supply. They broke apart and Raven gasped for air. Robin laughed.

"Wh-why are… you… doing… this… Robin?" Raven said between gasps.

"Because I want you… I want to get to know you better than any guy has…"

Raven whimpered as she felt Robin's hand on her chest but to her surprise, he didn't touch anything. He instead unbuttoned her cloak and let it fall on the groundhe then he placed a hand on around her waist.

"Robin… Please… You can't… You won't… I…"

"Oh I can Raven, I will and there's nothing you can do about it."

Robin licked Raven's left cheek. Raven shivered even more.

"What's wrong Raven? I thought you were a big girl now." Raven whimpered a bit loud but Robin just laughed.

Robin ran his fingers from Raven's waist to her neck. Robin's fingers reached its destination. He started to unzipped the leotard when he heard a noise.

"You got lucky this time Raven." He whispered and the disappeared leavening Raven leaning toward the wall, shocked of what had just happened, and with her leotard unzipped just above her chest.

Suddenly the elevator doors slid open and in walked Star carrying 6 shopping bags in each hand and Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Star was the first to notice Raven. "Friend Raven? What has happed to you?"

Cy and BB turn to look where Star was looking and saw Raven. Beast Boy blushed at seeing Raven with her unzipped leotard, Cyborg just stared at her.

"Raven?" Cy asked getting close to her. "Are you…?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Raven yelled.

"Raven what happened to you? Why is your cape on the ground?" Cy asked.

"And why is your leotard… _erm_… almost unzipped…" Beast boy asked.

"Friend Raven." Star let her bag fall on the ground and floated toward her friend, as did Cy and BB. (Except for the floating part… they walked of course...)

Raven stared at them blankly, she seemed like she had just seen something that really scared her.

"Robin." Raven said before she fainted.

"Friend Raven!" Star yelled.

"Don't worry Star, she just fainted." Cy told her.

"Yeah but why?" Beast Boy said waiving his arms wildly. "Raven isn't the fainting kind of girl!"

"Cyborg? Why did friend Raven say Robin's name?" Star asked.

"Dunno… But we better get Raven to the medical room to see if she's all right." Cyborg replied picking up Raven from the floor. Star nodded and BB did too taking Raven's cape as he followed Cy and Star to the medical room.

_What happened here?_ He thought.

* * *

Raven woke up like 3 hours later in the medical room. She turned to her side and saw Star sitting next to the bed Raven was laying on, Beast Boy looking clueless at the screen Cyborg had on his arm. Raven saw three titans and was relieved that none them were Robin. _How could Robin do such a thing to me? _Raven thought. _Why was he being perverted? Maybe it's wasn't really Robin! Maybe it was an evil clone! I'm starting to sound like Beast Boy now! But why was Robin acting like that?_

Suddenly the doors of the room swung open and in came Robin looking as if he didn't know what was going on. Raven immediately screamed and jumped. She curled up into a little ball on the corner of the bed facing anywhere but Robin's direction.

"Raven!" Cy yelled.

Raven whimpered.

"Friend Raven? What is the matter?" Star asked trying to calm Raven down.

"Robin!" Raven pointed at Robin.

"What about me?" Robin said in his most innocent voice.

"Pervert!"

"Raven, calm down." BB said getting close to her.

"NO! Robin almost took my clothes off! HE WAS ABOUT TO RAPE ME!"

"Raven? I didn't do anything to you." Robin said walking toward her bed.

"STAY AWAY!" She warned him.

"Raven I-"

"SHUP UP YOU BLOODY LIAR!" Raven yelled her eyes turning red.

"Robin, back off. Something happened to Raven's mind that's making her mental." Cy told Robin. Robin nodded and walked toward the door.

"I'M NOT MENTAL!YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILYYOU BASTARD!" Raven ran toward Robin her eyes and hands glowing black with fury but Beast Boy turned into the gorilla and held Raven back.

"Hold her back on the bed BB!" Cy yelled.

BB held Raven down on the bed and Cyborg pressed a button on his arm and straps tied Raven onto the bed.

"AZERATH!" Raven said.

"Star! Blast her with a starbolt!" Robin yelled. Star looked nervously from Raven to Robin.

"METRION!"

"Now!"

"ZINTH-" Raven was left unconscious by Star's starbolt.

"I am sorry friend Raven!" Star flew toward her room.

"I'll go check if she's okay." Robin said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded.

* * *

_**12 something am…**_

Raven was still in the medical room, strapped onto the bed yet she was asleep. She breathed in slowly and calmly. She the felt a disturbance in the air. She opened her eyes Robin was on top of her.

"'Ello puppet!" Robin smirked.

Raven whimpered.

"Nowhere to go this time my dear Raven. You won't be able to even say anything about what I'm gonna do to you either!"

Raven tried saying something but nothing came out of her mouth. She immediately froze.

"That's right. Cyborg gave you some medicine that doesn't allow you to speak for the next few hours. Till those hours are up, you're all mine!"

Raven stared at him with fear in her eyes. What was she going to do?

* * *

**A/N: **I'm evil ain't I? Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! 

**Raven: **Question. How come Cyborg gave me medicine so I wouldn't be able to speak?

**A/N:** Because Robin told him to, otherwise you would've escaped the medical roomand Robin wouldn't... well…

**Raven: **Have fun?

**Robin: **Yeah!

**Raven:** (Hits Robin with a chair) Next time it's a car!

**A/N: **Heheh….. _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. AN URGENT!

**_M_**y dear readers,

**_M_**y parents have suspended me from the computer for a while so I will not be able to work on my stories. I know… **IT SUCKS!** If I ever get a chance to write and update them then I will. I'm so very sorry and am even more sorry knowing that you guys were anxious to find out what was gonna happen next. The only reason that I'm able to write this author's note is because my parents think I'm doing school work and NO I cannot fake every time to update. Again, I'm very sorry. And, **ALAS! **I will **_TRY_** to update ASAP.

**PS-** I'm gonna miss reading my fav author's stories! **_WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**


	4. Psycho on the lose

**A/N:** In one of my stories (not this one) I got a review saying: "_Please don't tell me Red-x is going to Rape her (Raven)." _I believe I said to them that in none of my stories, not in a million years was I going to have rape in them. Well let me rephrase that… I hate rape (not the only one of course) and am against it but! (Here's the BUT) I will have close rape… In other words almost happening not really happening. Okay? Good!

Okay here's the next chapter… By the way thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter!

* * *

**Psycho on the lose!**

Raven stared at him with fear in her eyes. What was she going to do?

Rave stayed still thinking on what she could do to escape this perverted bastard.

_Run? _Raven thought, _Strapped onto the bed! Yell? Can't speak! Do something? Sure, what do you suppose I do? Stupid perverted Robin… Richard… Dick… _

Raven thought of an idea. She looked at Robin's mask. Robin just smirked.

_What's he waiting for? _She thought.

Suddenly the straps holding Raven down onto the bed disappeared. Raven could move! Oh yeah… She still had Robin on top of her. Robin got close to Raven's face. Raven closed her eyes and felt Robin licking her lips. His tongue demanded entrance into Raven's mouth but she tighten her lips as hard as she could. Robin's hand went to his side to Raven's right breast. He moved her breast slightly. Raven gasped letting Robin into her mouth. Raven opened her eyes looking straight at Robin's mask.

_Take this!_ Raven thought before she put her plan in action.

* * *

There was a loud yell coming from one of the rooms in the tower. Cyborg immediately woke up. He ran toward the medical room to see if it had been Raven although she couldn't talk. Maybe the medicine had worn off. As he got closer to the room he could see a dark shadow running out of the room.

"Who's there?" Cyborg yelled getting ready his laser cannon.

The figure looked at him and ran away.

"Hey! Get back here!" He yelled.

Cyborg fired his laser but the figure kept running. Cyborg walked toward the medical and turned on the light. All he saw was a crying Robin, kneeling on the ground, and with his hands between his legs.

"Robin?" Cyborg said confused.

Robin looked up.

"What happened?" Cy asked looking toward the bed Raven was supposed to be on. But… Raven was gone! "Where's Raven?"

"I came… to check up on Raven… but since it was dark I don't know what… happened that she got lose and… kicked me… then ran away…" Robin said between whimpers.

"You mean Raven's lose?" Cy yelled.

Robin nodded.

"Oh this is bad!"

"Why?" Robin said trying to get up.

"Like I told you before something happened to Raven that's making her mental."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure! Now come on we got to find Raven before she, or anyone else, gets hurt!"

"I'll get BB and Star."

Robin took out his communicator and told BB and Star what had happened.

* * *

Raven ran as fast as she could away from the tower. Looking around nervously she noticed a few people staring at her.

"What?" She said. Raven gasped. Her voice was back! "I need to find somewhere where I can hide." She told herself.

She ran when she suddenly realized she still had her communicator. She took it in her hand and then dropped it. When it fell on the ground Raven stepped on it and thus destroying it.

She again looked around and saw she was standing n front of a club.

"I said I would never be caught 'dead' alone in here but here I go!"

"_Robin, I tried to get the signal from where Raven is by her communicator but I lost it." Cy said through _his_ communicator._

"Where was she before you lost her?" Robin asked.

"_By Viper Club."_

"Okay."

Robin rode his motorcycle as fast as he could. No one kicks him and get away with it! NO ONE! Not even **_his_** Raven!

* * *

Raven walked into the crowd. This was perfect! There was no way the Titans, especially Robin, could find her in here.

Again she felt a disturbance in the air. Raven turned around and in front of the exit was Robin!

"Crap! Holy shit! Man! My freaking god!" Raven mumbled. (Dirty mouth girl!)

She watched as Robin searched for her in the large crowd. A waiter passes by Robin and he asked the waiter something. The waiter nodded and pointed toward Raven's direction.

"Shit! I should have known better!" Raven said taking a few steps back. "I can not outsmart the great Boy Wonder!" She said sarcastically.

Robin walked toward Raven. Raven just stood there. Oh no! This time she was going to stand and fight! Two times was enough for Raven!

He got closer to her. But she was ready.

"Raven are you okay?" He asked.

Raven stared blankly at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"Can we talk outside it a bit too noisy in here?"

"Fine!" Raven grabbed Robin by his right arm and dragged him outside.

When they were outside and it was quieter they started talking…

Raven cleared her throat, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? FIRST YOU TRY TO RAPE ME THEN YOU TOUCH ME AND ALL AND NOW YOU'RE ALL LIKE 'ARE YOU OKAY?'" Okay… more like yelling… She grabbed Robin by his collar.

Just then the other titans appeared.

"Shit." Was the only thing that came out of Raven's speechless lips.

"Raven get away from Robin." Cyborg said getting ready his laser cannon.

Raven let go of the 'bastard' and backed away slowly. Her hands in the air.

"Guys, you've got to believe me. Robin really tried to rape me!" Raven yelled.

Everyone turn his or her heads toward Robin.

"I didn't do anything!" Robin said in the most innocent voice he could.

Heads toward Raven.

"Ah man…"

* * *

**Some time around 3 in the morning….**

Raven lay still on the ground crying silently. She was locked in a cell! Could it get any worse?

"…I'm so sorry to have to put you trough this babe…" A voice said.

_No! _Raven thought,_ I can't be… no one could have gotten in without making a sound…_

Raven raised her head and looked around. Nothing but a bed and darkness. _DARKNESS!_ Raven felt a hand on her shoulder. She was too frightened to look around so she stayed still. Robin was in the room…

"…But you left me no choice…"

Raven's sweat dropped.

"…You hurt me… Not by kicking me but by telling the titans that I almost raped you…"

Raven swallowed.

"…And now since I can't have you the easy way…" Robin put a knife around Raven's neck. (FYI: Robin's behind Raven.) "…I have to get you the hard way…"

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffy time! Haha!

**Robin: **This story's getting really good!

**Raven:** drops a car on top of Robin

**A/N: **REVIEW!


End file.
